The following is a sample of work currently being carried out in the General Clinical Research Center of the Thorndike Memorial Laboratories of Boston City Hospital and Boston University School of Medicine: 1. Influenza vaccine development program. Dr. N. Blacklow and associates are carrying on an experimental vaccine program in normal volunteers. After immunization with a hybrid virus (recombinant of a wild type and temperature sensitive strain), subjects are challenged with wild type virus. 2. Metabolism of catecholamines in low and normal renin hypertension. Dr. A. Chobanian and co-workers are studying catecholamine metabolism in hypertensive subjects during physiologic stress (i.e. tilting) and altered diet. 3. Pathogenesis and treatment of connective tissue disorders. Research activities of Dr. A.S. Cohen and Dr. E. Cathcart are concentrated in two major areas: 1) a study of the pathogenesis and natural history of amyloidosis and 2) a study of immunologic abnormalities in scleroderma and other related disorders. 4. Insulin insensitivity in diseases of carbohydrate intolerance. Dr. S.E. Fineberg and Dr. S. Schneider are studying possible mechanisms by which insulin insensitivity may be induced in a variety of disease states. Among these are effects of chronic low grade hyperinsulinism, abnormal glucagon-insulin interaction, and alteration of cell membrane potential. 5. Marijuana-alcohol interaction in chronic alcohol abuse. Under the direction of Dr. C. Rosenberg, the effects of marijuana use upon alcohol abuse in chronic alcoholics is being assessed. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.